Broken Inside
by Nalu Inukag pretty rhythm101
Summary: It has been 2 months since Lisanna returned from the 'dead' everyone ignores her but a few people knows of her presence. She was kicked of her team she cries and leaves the guild and went to train and she found some unbelievable information about her. What kind of information is this? Will she find love? You just have to read the story.


broken inside chapter 1

**this is my first fanfic pls go easy on me**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

It is a normal day at the fairy tail guild many fights are happening between the guys, Cana drinking her 5th barrel of the day. "ohaiyo minna!" Said a blonde girl in front of the

doors but only greeted by Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia, and the exceeds. The said blonde also known as Lucy walked through the guild hall to the barmaid who is currently cleaning glasses.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Hi Mira, can I get a strawberry milkshake?" I asked. The barmaid also known as Mirajane turned around and smiled." Sure Lucy wait up" she said as she made my order after she

is done she handed it to me I only smiled as a thank you for the drink. I sipped my drink

and think about the past two months. It has been two months since Lisanna returned from the dead and the guild has been partying non stop upon their lost friends arrival and

it was when they started ignoring her I mean I don't blame her it's not her fault being sucked by an anima on their mission with her siblings I really like to know more of her

and become friends with her. Bung her train of thoughts were interrupted by a voice. "Luce can I ask you something?" It was none other than Natsu Dragneel

" sure natsu" I replied " can Lisanna join the team?" He asked

" why not? You don't have to ask me though." I said " N-n-n- o Luce it's not like tha-" his words were cut short by a red head known as Erza Scarlet " no lucy he means you leave

the team to go on solo missions to get stronger. So that you can pay your rent without us destroying things." " yeah you are pretty weak to join the strongest team in fairy tail so

we have to remove you because you bring shame to the team so we replaced you with Lisanna who is clearly stronger than you and doesent hide while the spirits fight for their

master." Said a ice make Mage known as Gray Fullbuster. I tried to process what they were saying and came to a realization. I was trying so hard to hold in the tears that

threaten to fall and brought up a fake smile and said " it's okay guys I understand thank you for saying I was weak so i can become stronger." " Lucy please forgive me I tried stopping them but they won't listen." Said a crying Lisanna " it's okay lisanna have fun

with them take care of them for me I'll go tell the master of the changes in team natsu Bye." I replied and walk up to the masters office and knock

**Master Makarov's P.O.V.**

I heard a knock on my door " come in. Oh lucy what's the matter?" I asked because the never really go here so why? Maybe there's a problem and I heard sniffs and intake of

breaths " master I want to leave the guild." She said " Why!?" I suddenly screech making the blonde flinch and calmed myself down and asked again. " Why my child why do you to leave the guild? I thought you love this place." So she explained everything that

happened " WHAT!.." I screeched again " they did that to you? I cant believe it team natsu would say that are yo really sure you want to leave?" I asked " yes master I wanted

to train so they won't call me weak but I will always send you letters about my situation in training I will be back tomorrow or let loke deliver the letters for my friends, ex team

mates and the guild. But only read the guilds and team natsu's share when they realise that I am gone I wonder how many years will that take for them to notice I'm gone." She laughed but I know deep down shes hurt she placed her right hand in front of me I waved

my hand above hers and her guild mark disappeared and that is where she and me cried " goodbye child always renember that I will love you like a daughter lucy" I said crying " ok

makarov I treated you like a second father don't worry about me bye." She said and with one last smile she rubbed away her remaining tears and left my office.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

i left the masters office and went straight home not minding the whispers the guild gave

** at Lucy's house**

I write the letters and took a bath and fell asleep

**next morning~~**

Lucy woke up in the afternoon and went to look at myself in the mirror one word describe my appearance '_horrible' _there were dried tears running down my cheecks and I have

messy hair going in every direction and eye bags I went into the bathroom and cleaned myself up. After twenty minutes of bath I came out of the bathroom and picked out my clothes. I wear a black tank top just above my navel, short brown shorts and a pair of

leather combat boots I placed my signature belt with my whip and keys attached to it and I tied my hair into a side ponytail with a black ribbon. I called out Virgo " gate of the

maiden, I open thee Virgo!" " punishment princess" she asked with her usual emotionless face " no Virgo I need you to pack my clothes" after she finished I called out Loke " get of the Lion i open thee Leo!" " what do you wanted me to do hime?"'he asked " can you

deliver these letters to makarov?" I said handing him the letters " certainly hime " he replied then walking out of my apartment. After a while I also walked out of my

apartment to the train station. And bought a ticket to the heartfilia mansion. (A.N. let's just say the heartfilias were never really bankrupt) I rode the train and loke proofed

beside me " I already delivered the letters hime" he said " good Loke you may go"

" goodbye magnolia, fairy tail, team natsu,Natsu" I said as I watched the scenery and fell asleep but it's okay the train ride will take about 4 days..

* * *

**Gomen minna sorry im having major writers block that's why i haven't posted the chapter im just a beginner at this I think it's gonna take years before I finish my fanfic so go easy on me thank you for reading and review.**


End file.
